Sydrian One-Shots
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: So this is just going to be a collection of random one-shots including Sydney, Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Trey, Angeline, and maybe even Zoe. If you have any suggestions or ideas, I might do them. :)


**AN: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to Richelle Mead and the song lyrics are from "Some Nights", by Fun.**

**Okay so I haven't written anything in a really, really, really long time so I'm rusty but please go ahead and enjoy this random one shot I wrote at 1 in the morning. It just came to me out of no where.  
**

**This is set after The golden Lily but the ending is different, in here Adrian didn't confess his love for Sydney, so Sydney has no idea that Adrian's in love with her too. So just keep that in mind**

* * *

_**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck**_  
_** Some nights I call it a draw**_  
_** Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle**_  
_** Some nights I wish they'd just fall off**_

Sydney didn't know why she was here. She didn't know why she agreed to this.

She wanted to get away from everyone, she wanted to forget.

So when Trey told her he was sneaking out tonight and going to some new club that just opened up, she immediately agreed to his invitation to come with him.

He was surprised at first. And to be honest so was she. But she needed a distraction. Her thoughts had been keeping her up lately anyways.

She hoped that it would go away, that it was just disappear. But those feeling that she had been hiding deep inside wouldn't stay buried. She felt like she was losing her mind. It was scaring her. Al she could think about was him. Adrian.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw green, amazingly green eyes. Almost too green to be real, but she knew they were. Eyes that made her brain stop working, and made her heart race.

It wasn't right.

So now she was entering an extremely loud, and dark building with Trey next to her rambling on about something that she just couldn't pay attention to. She was wearing a black dress that was far too short and showed way too much skin, she borrowed it from Julia, who was really happy too dress her up. Julia and Kristin did her hair and make up, meaning that she had on more make up than she was comfortable with and hair was now in messy waves. It bothered her but they were so happy to help that she couldn't say no.

"Will you smile? You agreed to come with me, remember?" said Trey noticing that she was quiet.

I gave him a small smile. "Right."

The music was way too loud and she didn't particularly like it. There was smoke and flashing lights all around her that were making her feel disoriented.

"I'll go get some drinks." Trey shouted over the current song playing.

I was about to tell him that she was not drinking alcohol and that he shouldn't either, but he was already gone.

Sydney sighed. She was worried about Trey. Ever since he found out that Angeline was a dhampir, he was acting reckless and careless. He would skip class, sneak out and go to parties, he just didn't seem to care about anything anymore, not even football. It pained me to see him try and distance himself from Angeline, it was making them both miserable.

But then again, I was also distancing myself from Adrian. It was so hard. And it hurt a lot more than it should. I could tell that it hurt Adrian, and Jill too unfortunately. What else was I supposed to do though?

I tried to keep my feeling at bay, but they just kept growing. I could barely face him now without turning into a fool. He must be so confused, we're supposed to be friends but I ruined that.

What hurt the most was that he had no idea of my feeling and I knew there was no chance that he would ever return those feeling or even understand them. He could have any girl he wanted. There was no way that he'd ever be interested in me. And I shouldn't want it any other way. I knew the dangers that it would cause. It was safer if my silly feeling stayed in the dark.

The group back at Amberwood was thoroughly confused with my behavior. Eddie even tried to confront me and ask me what was wrong. But I just smiled and lied through my teeth. I couldn't tell anyone.

It was wrong.

I looked at my phone while waiting for Trey. It was full with text messages and missed calls from Adrian that had accumulated over the last couple of weeks. I refused to answer him. Even if it did hurt him, it was for the best. I had been crossing way too many lines, I had to stop.

"Here.", said Trey, handing me a glass with colorful liquid inside.

"What is it?", I asked loudly. It smelled sweet.

Trey rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. You said you wanted to have fun tonight right?" he asked disapprovingly. He drank from his drink, which I suspected was beer.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Fine but I'm only drinking one, of whatever this is.", I said suspecting that there was some type of alcohol in it.

"Good girl, Melbourne.", he said. I did roll my eyes at him that time.

I took a little sip from my glass. It was something fruity, but I could still taste the alcohol in it. Disgusting.

"Let's go dance, it's getting crazy out there.", said Trey, grinning from ear to ear.

I was starting to regret this, but I didn't want to leave him alone, he might end up doing something stupid.

"Fine.", I said begrudgingly, "But just so you know I don't really dance to this."

"It's not science, Melbourne. Just go with the music." Trey put our drinks down on a table and grabbed my hand dragging me over to the crowd of intoxicated people on the dance floor.

Trey was a good dancer, I guess. At first I didn't really know what to do. I looked around at the few girls who didn't look completely ridiculous dancing and tried to copy their movements. Trey gave me a nod, so I guess I was doing something right. Soon I was actually getting the hang of the music. I moved along to its beat, I was actually starting to enjoy myself a little. I had never let myself have fun like this before. It wasn't something alchemists do.

Trey started doing stupid, silly moves and I actually laughed. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed without remembering the way Adrian would make me laugh.

No. I couldn't think about him now.

I continued dancing. I could feel people all around me. It was really getting crowded, but for once I didn't mind.

Trey suddenly stopped dancing. He took his phone out of his pocket, it must have been on vibrate. He looked at the screen and frowned.

"Give me a minute, I need to take this!", he screamed in my ear. We got away from the dance floor and he made his way out of the club to a quieter area. I went back to the table were we left our drinks, and waited for him. I was not about to dance by myself or with anyone else.

I looked at all the people laughing and dancing, and just having fun. They looked happy, but how many of them were here to get away from their problems like me and Trey.

I was so far gone, that I didn't notice when someone sat down next to me.

"Dance with me.", said a familiar voice, the one I hear in my dreams.

I looked next to me to see Adrian. Oh no.

He smirked at my shocked expression. Then he had the audacity to look down at my body. There was something in his eyes that made me shiver in delight. And also flush in anger.

"I have to say. I really love that dress, but you didn't have to dress up for me Sage." Adrian said with a wink.

What was he even doing here? I mean I guess he would hang around in a place like this, but I thought he had stopped. I knew he had.

I recovered from my surprise at seeing him here in front of me and got up.

"How did you know I was going to be here? Wait, never mind, I'm sure Jill told you." Of course she would, she was worried about me too and that made me feel even worse.

Adrian started to say something but I cut him off.

" I doesn't matter. I'm leaving.", I said trying to sound strong but I knew I failed.

"Sydney wait.", said Adrian, dropping his act and being serious. A part of me couldn't help but want to stay with him for a little while longer.

"I have to go." I said and quickly left to find Trey and get out of here. I had to get away from him. It was for the best, but my heart felt heavy as I walked out of the building.

I looked around outside for Trey, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Sage, why do you keep running away from me?", asked Adrian from behind me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone in my misery?

I turned around to see Adrian standing before me with a hurt expression. His green eyes sad and confused.

_I don't want to hurt you, _I thought to myself.

"I'm not running away.", I lied.

"I just have to get back to Amberwood."

"Since when do you skip curfew and go out partying. What has gotten into you?", asked Adrian incredulously.

_Since I fell in love with you and went crazy._

"It's none of your business what I do with my time." I said defensively.

Adrian narrowed his eyes in anger, it made the green in them darken.

"I'm your friend Sydney, I care about you, even though I can see you don't care about me! Of course it's my business to know when there's something wrong with you!", he exclaimed.

"We can't be friends Adrian. I'm an alchemist and you're a moroi. We can't be anything!" I screamed in frustration.

Adrian looked like I had hit him. I felt my heart clench. His pain was like my pain.

_I don't want to hurt you._

"Was it something I did? Something I said?", he asked me desperately. He's green eyes piercing into mines.

"Adrian... you didn't...I just... I have to go to back to Amberwood.", I said lamely,not knowing what to say to make this night any less horrible.

I turned my back to him, ready to go wait for Trey in the car.

I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull me back gently. My skin felt warm were he touched me. Like a spark.

"I'm not letting you go, Sydney.", he said softly.

My pulse quickened.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused.

He gave me a small hopeful smile.

"It means that I know you're going to stop ignoring me eventually, when you realize how ridiculous you're being.",he said it like there was no other way, like he knew everything. But he didn't know anything at all.

That angered me. I was not being ridiculous. I was being responsible and there was nothing wrong with that, even if it did hurt me.

I pulled my arm away from him.

"Goodbye Adrian.", I said in a hard tone.

"See you soon, Sage." he said with that stupid smirk back on his face.

I walked away from him and found Trey next to the car. He was starring up at the sky with a troubled look on his face.

I cleared my throat.

"Is everything okay?", I asked him concerned.

"Not really.", he said bitterly.

"What is it?", I asked, worried.

"My Dad thinks he found a way back into the Warriors.", Trey looked depressed as he said this.

I frowned. "And you don't want that anymore, do you?" Ever since Angeline, I could tell Trey was conflicted over what was right and what was wrong.

That was something we both had in common.

Trey sighed. "I just... Don't know anymore.", he said quietly, like it was a secret.

"Its okay to be confused sometimes, right?", I asked thinking about my encounter with Adrian.

"Who the hell knows what's right?", Trey got into the car and I followed.

I was ready for this night to be over. It was exhausting keeping myself away from Adrian.

I just wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep, hopefully one where Adrian couldn't follow me.

_**It's for the best you didn't listen**_  
_** It's for the best we get our distance**_  
_** It's for the best you didn't listen**_  
_** It's for the best we get our distance...**_

* * *

**So there it is. If you liked it please review and if you want me to write more one shots please give me ideas if you want.  
**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
